


Darthol i Aur : Enduring the Sunlight (Interlude)

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Series: Tears of Blood [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place between Chapter Seven and Chapter Eight. Just a bit of smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darthol i Aur : Enduring the Sunlight (Interlude)

It was well past the mid-night hour and Ithil hung heavy in the sky. Erestor rolled over in Glorfindel's arms, his body pleasantly sore from their activities. The Elda's gaze was distant and unfocused. Erestor gently traced Glorfindel's lower lip with his tongue, and his arousal woke again. "Glorfindel?" he whispered, dragging a finger over the twin puncture wounds on the Elf's neck. He tasted sweet and spicy, powerful, and filled Erestor with a warmth he had not known in ages. "Glorfindel," he said more firmly, moving his erection against the Elda's thigh.

The blue gaze cleared and sharpened, focusing on the dark Elf before him. "Erestor," he breathed, a smile forming on his lips.

"I want to show you something," the vampire whispered.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "Very well." Erestor eyes became darker, reminding Glorfindel more of molasses than the dark of night. He found it amusing how love changed the perception.

Erestor shifted so that his breath teased the soft pouch of skin below Glorfindel's flaccid member. He ran his tongue along the sensitive flesh, shuddering when Glorfindel hissed and spread his legs, allowing Erestor's cheek to rest on the inside of his thigh. "Do you trust me?" Erestor asked, kissing the skin of Glorfindel's leg.

"Aye," Glorfindel said, his tongue dipping into the slick slit of Erestor's arousal.

"Take me in your mouth," Erestor said, his body aching to feel the wet heat of Glorfindel's mouth. When that enveloping sensation came, though, he still gasped and closed his eyes, savoring the strong pulse of Glorfindel's throat. "You are most talented, Glorfindel," he praised, looking to his lover's neglected length. "And I am sure you would like to reach completion with me, no?" Erestor asked, suckling at the base of Glorfindel's shaft. Though his mouth and throat were full of Erestor's ample length, Glorfindel moaned his assent. His nose nudged at the light dusting of hair at the root of Erestor's arousal and he swallowed, wringing a moan from the tense figure beside him.

Erestor suckled and licked down from Glorfindel's swollen length, nipping lightly at his thigh. "I have only ever done this with one other, Glorfindel," Erestor said softly. "I loved him as I love you, and would give you what I gave him." Before Glorfindel could wonder what he was hinting at, Erestor pressed into the soft flesh of Glorfindel's thigh. His teeth punctured deep and Erestor moaned as his mouth filled with Glorfindel's hot life force. He could taste the Elda's love and desire, his need and his fear, and he swallowed, feeling heat spread from his center.

He suckled, his mind reaching out to Glorfindel's, soothing the minute panic in his lover's spirit. /I will never harm you, melethen,/ he thought, a connection between them open with the sharing of blood. /Give yourself to me,/ he whispered into Glorfindel's mind and was rewarded with the loss of tension in the Elda's body. Erestor began to thrust into the welcoming mouth and sent Glorfindel the sensation of his member surrounded by tight, rippling heat.

Glorfindel gasped around the piercing length, but when he cast his eyes downward, there was nothing surrounding his shaft, though he felt as if Erestor were sucking him deeply. /Let go,/ Erestor's mind pushed, and Glorfindel closed his eyes, falling into the rhythm Erestor was setting.

As Erestor drew on Glorfindel's thigh, he projected the feeling of Glorfindel's mouth on him. Without touching his lover, Erestor drove the Elda onward toward a climax he was certain Glorfindel would not soon forget. His body tightened, his release coming quickly with the aid of Glorfindel's lust-laden blood that coursed through him. Erestor latched onto Glorfindel's mind, pulling the blond with him as his seed spilled down his lover's eager throat.

Glorfindel's own body trembled and twitched a moment before his belly was coated in his milky fluid. Erestor released Glorfindel's thigh, reverently licking at the seeping wounds until the blood ceased. He then shifted to lick the cooling moisture from Glorfindel's abdomen. "No matter what I taste of you, Glorfindel, I always hunger for more," he breathed against Glorfindel's navel.

"That," Glorfindel managed, opening his eyes and looking down into the inky depths of Erestor's, "was incredible."

Erestor smiled. "Aye, it was."

They were silent for a moment, Erestor resting against Glorfindel's stomach, both content and sated.

"Erestor?" Glorfindel asked. "What is it I taste like?"

As the vampire thought, he kissed his way up Glorfindel's chest until he reached the parted lips. Erestor captured the Elda's mouth and kissed him deeply, mingling their tastes on his tongue. When Glorfindel was breathless and his eyes glazed, Erestor pulled back. "You taste of love. Pure, bright, all-encompassing love."

The End


End file.
